A common network architecture for carrier networks is the master-client fiber ring network architecture. In this network architecture, the master node communicates with the client node using a specified wavelength. Each client node in the fiber ring network uses a different wavelength to avoid wavelength conflicts. As a result, each client node uses a different optical module, which is not convenient for equipment installation or repair. Moreover, network planning becomes difficult because the network planner needs to continually track the wavelengths used by each client node so that conflicts can be avoided.